wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mer
Mer belongs to Sky. Please don't edit her without my permission or I will throw you in the Nightwing volcano. Thank you. Appearance Mer has the build of a Seawing, with a powerful tail and webbed claws. Her colouring is completely Icewing apart from the dark blue stripes on her moon-white underbelly. The scales on her back and neck are light blue with hints of a pale teal that shine in the light. Because she was so malnourished when she was younger, Mer is much smaller than average. She has the sharp horns of an Icewing decorating her pale ruff, which glitters with traces of silver. It hides her gills, small slits on either side of her pale blue neck. The top of her snout is the colour of cloudy blue ice, her lower jaw the white of fresh snow. Her eyes are deep, rich blue, almost indigo, with hints of teal and violet. Her tongue is blue and forked like an Icewing's, and if you were to cut her open you would find dark blue blood running through her veins. The webbing between her talons is a light blue with hints of green, her claws themselves polished clean other than a few speckles of dark blue ink. Personality A soft smile, shy words. Mer isn't loud, but she is very noticeable. Why, no one can really say. But there is something eye-catching in the hybrid's smile. Something warm and definitely not IceWing-like in the lines of her face. When you first meet Mer, you'll notice the kindness shining in her indigo eyes. She is a small dragon, soft spoken and wise. Mer can be cold and distant at times, her eyes clouded over with memories of past terror. Seeing things long gone. Often a quiet nudge from Neve is all it takes to bring her out of it. Mer doesn't exactly enjoy the company of strangers, but has come a long way from being terrified of them. Upon first meeting a dragon, she'll treat them politely but coolly, edging back nervously in the case of sudden movement. Like she's avoiding a blow. History "Keep your dust, I have enough of my own" ~I'm gonna make a fic about this one day I swear~ Not much is known about the early history of the hybrid princess. Her mother's name was Eira, her father is unknown. She was abused and beaten by her stepfather, taunted by her sisters and forced to wait on her demanding mother. Her existence was to be brief, no one should have known. Until one day the young princess Neve went to Eira's estate and returned with a broken dragonet who had never seen the sky before. Mer couldn't fly, barely spoke, and trusted no one. She disappeared into the palace that day and wasn't seen until three years later, when Neve's older sister Cypress challenged Queen Jacqu for the throne. Although the long and bloody fight was spoken of for years afterward, there were three topics that made an appearance in every retelling of the tale. The first was the sheer length of the fight, almost four hours in duration. The second was Cypress's killing blow, slicing into her mother's chest with such power that her heart was flung behind her onto the sheets of ice. And the third, perhaps most debated topic was the identity of the beautiful hybrid stranger who sat beside the princess Neve as her Cypress fought for her life. Who held her talon tightly, wings wrapped around her. Who wiped her tears away when she cried. In the following year, Mer became well known, or as well known as she could be for a dragon who liked to stick to the shadows. When she was seen in public she treated everyone with a shy kindness that made her instantly liked. Rumours began to spread about the Princess's new lover. The rarest type - good ones. In the second year of Cypress's reign as Queen, she officiated the wedding between Mer and Neve. It was a quiet affair, few were invited. Those who were claimed that the small hybrid was the most beautiful dragon they'd ever seen. Her happiness glowed through her scales, a wreath of frozen white roses surrounded her horns, a simple silver cape draped across her back and wings. Her eyes gleamed with love as Cypress pronounced them mates. Nowadays, Princess Mer has built up enough confidence to travel alone to the market, although she prefers to go with someone else. And every dawn, if you wake early enough, you can see Mer and Neve diving in the frozen lakes for a morning swim, happy as can be. Abilities Although relatively small, Mer isn't weak. Her education at the palace included daily self-defence lessons with Neve and Cypress. Mer doesn't enjoy combat, and prefers to avoid confrontation. However, if you do end up in a fight with her, you'll be in for a nasty surprise. For a dragon who was once illiterate, Mer can read and write surprisingly well. Her main strength however, lies in her drawing abilities. She has an excellent grasp of perspective and dragon anatomy. Her prefered medium is dark blue or black ink on plain parchment. Despite having a large selection of brushes and inks to choose from, she prefers to use her old ones until they are unusable, the brushes falling apart, the inks so watered down they're almost clear. This habit of hers simultaneously annoys and amuses Neve to no end, who keeps trying to gift her with new supplies. Mer is quite skilled with the harp, although she prefers to play only for Neve or Cypress. Sometimes she can be persuaded to play for small groups in the palace, but would never go up on a stage. Crowds make her uneasy, and the thought of being on display for others to gawk at is enough to make her stomach turn. Mer can swim easily, and quite well. Weaknesses Trivia Relationships Eira: Her father: Cypress: Neve: There are simply no words for the amount Mer loves her. She is the light to Mer's dark, the iceberg of safety in a frigid stormy sea. Without her mate, Mer would be lost. She would tear apart the world for Neve. Would tear herself apart. Neve is the only dragon Mer truly trusts, wholly and completely. Queen Jacqu: Her stepfather: Gallery D8db9a7b-dd09-4c6f-adf0-a4e7e49aa94b (1).png C565F7D1-08E0-488A-A32A-4C2E115EAF29.jpeg|By Wild. Thanks so much! Untitled33.png|Mer by EmeraldWings. Thanks! MerEye2BySky.png Category:SeaWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Skydream7) Category:LGBT+ Category:Status (Royalty)